La luna y la estrella obscura
by trinariffin13
Summary: El gran sabio ha renacido y ahora quiere apoderarse d salir moon y su cristal de plata al confundir la mente d serena la hace creer q a nadie le importa ni nadie la quiere al volverla obscura el gran sabio l encomienda la misión d volver a poner el cristal obscuro y destruir a las sailors sin percatarse d la llegada d las stars y fighter para estar con su bombón s une al enemigo oo
1. Chapter 1

Sm es propiedad d naoko takeuchi no mía yo solo hago historias

Con el gran sabio

gran sabio:al fin he renacido y volveré a mis planes originales pero esta ves capturare a sm así la hipnotizaré y la haré malvada para q ella haga los puntos d cristal y con el cristal d plata destruyamos a la tierra droido captar

captar:si gran sabio

gran sabio:captura a sm y tráeme la con vida para yo poder controlar su mente

captar:hai

en la casa d serena

Serena:q aburrimiento no tengo nada q hacer todo s ha vuelto aburrido desde q derrotamos al caos-en eso apareció una energía obscura y apareció un droido-q q un droido pero como si los matamos

captar:he venido por ti sm

serena:no se cómo sabes q yo soy sm pero no dejaré q m captures eternal sailor-no pudo terminar ya q el droido l había enterrado un cristal negro en su pecho sin destruir el cristal d plata

con rei

Reí:ah -sintió una presión en el pecho-q acabo d sentir sólo lo siento cuando o no serena-sale corriendo a la casa d serena

al llegar reí a la casa d serena

rei:q un droido pero si los mata-quedo callada al ver al droido con su amiga y serena con un cristal negro en su pecho-q pero q no dejare q lastimes a serena akuriondanda-lanza un pergamino pero el droido desaparece-ai no debo avisarle a las chicas

Con el gran sabio

captar:aquí esta gran sabio

gran sabio:tiene un cristal en su pecho bueno no importa con tal d q al cristal d plata no l pase nada retírate captar

captar:hai

Gran sabio:-llena d energía obscura a serena-escúchame sm tu ahora l perteneces al fantasmas a d la muerte

serena-q despertó siendo hipnotizada-l pertenezco al fajtasma d la muerte

gran sabio:no puedes confiar en nadie debes poner todo el odio en el cristal d plata -en su bola d cristal l manda los recuerdos a serena como cuando pelearon para q serena fuera al reyno obscuro o cuando peleó con haruka y michiru o cosas así-centra todo tu odio en el cristal d plata

serena:no puedo confiar en nadie y a nadie l importo-su cristal d plata s abre y s llena d energía obscura cambia el look s suelta el cabello y s veía algo más grande y al terminar d llenarse d energía maligna llevaba un vestido azul zafiro los aretes d cristal negro la luna creciente en su frente apareció pero inmediatamente se rompió en mil pedazos y en su lugar apareció la insignia d black moon-jaja

en otro lugar una chica d pelo negro amarrada a una coleta sintió una ráfaga d rayo

fighter:ah-d pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y cayo d rodillas a lo q rápidamente sus hermanas la atendieron

Maker:q pasa fighter

Fihjter:no tengo nada sólo m dolió un poco el pecho

healer:pues como t caíste no creo q haya sido un simple dolor

Fighter:estoy bn enserio

healer:-otra ráfaga d rayo paso por ella-el resplandor d una estrella s a obscurecido

maker:creo saber en donde s ocasiona todo esto

healer:si yo tambn

fighter:tanto tiempo con las dos m ha hecho saber casi todo lo q piensan entre las dos si no mal pienso las dos s refieren a la tierra verdad

Healer y maker:sip

fighter:m lo suponía entonces vamos

Maker:pero y la princesa

kakyuu:(n/a:según investigué así s llama su princesa)vayan si quieren yo estaré bn presiento q haya las necesitan más q aquí así q vayan

healer maker y fighter:ok

En la tierra había aparecido otro cristal obscuro en medio d Tokio y claro las scouts y tuxedo mask fueron a ver

amy:q otro cristal negro

luna:como es eso posible

rei-prefirió quedarse con lo q vio acerrato-

mina:será otro enemigo

lita:ay q ir a investigar

cuando están apunto d llegar una energía obscura aparece

serena:no permitiré q den un paso mas

amy:quien eres

serena:soy la asistente del gran sabio quien m ha mandado a destruirlas rayo obscuro-les IVA a dar a las sailors pero en eso-

fighter:láser d estrella fugaz-detiene el rayo d serena-(n/a:el monólogo d las stars es muy largó ustedes imaginen q lo puse)

maker:ya hemos llegado a combatir

amy:sailor star lights

serena:yo destruiré a todo aquel q s interponga en el plan

Fighter:-su mente l paso una imagen d su bombón al ver a la chica(ósea la nueva serena malvada)-bom bombon

Todas excepto fighter y serena:QUE?

fighter:Si estoy mas q segura tu eres bonbon verdad

serena:ah veo q aun con esta forma m recuerdas fighter

rei:estas segura fighter

fighter:Si no cabe ninguna duda

gran sabio:-aparece-princesa d la luna negra retirate ya despues acabaremos con las sailors

serena:hmm d acuerdo-antes d desaparecer-

fighter:esperen -el gran sabio y serena volteando-m gustaria estar a lado d mi bonbon Si no malentendi usted s llama gran sabio l pido q m deje estar a lado d mi bombon por favor

maker:fighter t has vuelto loca

Fighter:algo Asi pero Si quiero estar con Ella por favor gran sabio permitamelo

gran sabio:mmm esta bn viernes con nosotros -Lanza un true no q hace q fighter quede inconsiente y antes d q caiga serena la agarra y junto al gran sabio sus teletransportan Los tres-

maker y healer:fighter-pero ya s fueron Los tres-

Healer:agh ESA niña si q esta perdidamente enamorada

maker:eso t creo

luna:no es momento d hablar ay q ver q trama el enemigo y rescatar a esas dos

todos:ok

hasta aquí dejo dejen sus reviwes creo q así s escribe hasta el próximo CAP.


	2. Chapter 2

En un Lugar cerca del cristal negro 3 personas,iras an con atencion lo q pasaba

hotaru:la luna plateada sera cuberpta por la luna negra el corazon de la chica con el corazon mas puro sera victima de la obscuridad

Michiru:hace poco vi en mi espejo q estaba el reflejo d nuestra princesa pero con una luna negra en su frente

setsuna:q significara todo esto sera un Nuevo enemigo hablando d la predice todo y haruka

michiru:esta muy enferma desde Ayer tiene una fiebre muy alta

setsuna:q Crees q tenga

michiru:nose pero es q ella

flashback

haruka:-estaba tan pegado en sus pensamientos q no noto q una aquamarine trata a d llamar su atencion hasta q-

michiru:TENOH-eso Si desperto y sorprendio un monton a la rubia q desperto d sus pensamientos

haruka:q tienes porq m llamaste por mi apdellido solo lo haces Cuando t enojas conmigo-l dijo mientras seguia sorprendio

michiru:t estoy hablando desde hace ra ra -nota q haruka pudo palida l toca la frente-ay estas hirviendo

haruka:estoy bn solo tengo un poco d -no pudo terminar d decir porq michiru l puso el termometro

michiru:-unos minutos despues l quita el termometro a la rubia-tines 39.5 tienes mucha fiebre t quedar as en cama

haruka:estare bn encerio-sonrojado por la fiebre-

michiru:dice el jitomatito ya encerio t quedaras en cama ok

haruka:ok

unos minutes despues michiru subio a ver a haruka y estaba peor mas roja hirviendo tanto q parecia estar en una olla y la pobre delirando

michiru:ay haruka estas peor q nunca

haruka:Si-la pobre delirando tanto q tenia un trapo d agua bn fria y apenas y lo sentia-ah ah

michiru:estas peor q nunca

haruka:aja -aun mas roja hasta q

michiru:-l dio un beso en la boca rapido y haruka mas roja q nunca caso desmayada-Asi s calmara un rato

fin del flashback

michiru:y ya eso paso

setsuna:como lograste q s desmayara con un beso

michiru:es un secreto q solo yo se

hotaru:ok-s ve una silueta era la rubia q las habia seguido pero estaba mal herida y con su transformacion

las tres:haruka-la rubia cae y las otras van en su ayuda

Haruka:ah -estaba al igual q algo quemada golpeada y estaba sangrando

michiru:q t paso haruka

haruka:tube una pelea con fighter pero Ella era mala y l vi una luna creciente invertida en su frente y despues no recuerdo mucho ya q m emperor a atacar ah

michiru:un momento las star lights regresaron y fighter t ataco

haruka:uno q otro golpe m merecia por la ultima ves q la vi-lo d la pelea-pero d todos modos senti una energia maligna alrededor d Ella

michiru:ay q avisarles a Los demas

haruka:espera cabeza d bombon estaba con fighter y Ella tambn era mala no s q paso pero Ella fue Quien m ataco Si no fuera Por el cristal del planeta urano fighter m hubiera terminado d matar o como ahora l tengo q decir principe seiya

michiru:y porq l tienes q decir ahora a si

haruka:porq

seiya:-trai un traje estilo Endymion pero color rojo sangre y la luna negra invert idea en su frente-porq ahora yo controls sus movimientos y Si no cumpe la mato

haruka:principe seiya -sus Ojos per dijeron total miente el Brillo y sus Amigas s transformation pero ahora Uranus estaba bajo el control d seiya

seiya:ataca las y matalas

uranus:si -empieza a pelear contra sus Amigas hasta q plut y Saturn cayeron y solo faltara Neptune-

michiru:haruka Debes recapacitar por favor

uranus:-extendio su mano al cielo y salio su espada l Iva a dar a michiru pero-

seiya:espera yo m encargo d Ella-l quita la espada y l Iva a enterrar a Neptune la espada hasta q-

neotune-solo sintio un piquete pero despues sintio el dolor mas grande d su vida-ha haruka

haruka:-reacciona justo a tiempo intervino y a Ella l enterro la espada seiya Quien inmediatamente desaparecio-q q bueno q re reaccione a a tiempo

neptune:-la acuesta en su regaso-haruka no no m dejes por favor

haruka:estaras bn Si sin mi -s fue hasta su Pecho y Escondido su cabeza hay-tu Si siempre ta tan calida mi michiru cuidate siempre estare con conti tigo-hay fue donde perdio su transformacion dejando ver a haruka normal pero en su Pecho un gran oyo ensangrentado la espada s torno Gris y finalmente su Pecho dejo d moverse

Michiru:-con Los Ojos llenos d lagrimas-no no haruka no m dejes no m abandoned HARUKA-aparecio su signo spd Neptuno en su frente y su broche cambio era un corazon color aquamarine con el signo d Neptuno y el d urano y su transformacion cambio era como eternal sm pero con Los colores d Neptune y sin alas ya parecido un cetro con un corazon y el signo d urano y Neptuno y el cristal d Neptuno Brillo tanto-por favor cristal d Neptuno salvar a la persona q mas quiero Amo y q Jamas dejare por fabir curation estelar d Neptuno accion -una Luz intensa Brillo y curo todas las heridas d haruka y la despert y michiru s destransforma y abraso muy fuerte a haruka-haruka estas bn

haruka:mi michiru gracias por salvare

michiru:bobita siempre t salvare

haruka:Si ya lo se

En la casa d las outters haruka seguia en cama solo la cura ion d Neptuno duro las heridas d Uranus no d haruka

haruka:ay q aburrimiento

michiru:no estarian Asi Si hubieras recapacitado antes

haruka:t has vuelto mas regañona

michiru:y tu mas inquieta pero ya se como calmarte -la besa otra ves la boca y haruka s desmaya y s queda dormida-Jamas falla-sale d la habitacion donde dos person it's espiaban-estaban viendo

setsuna:no-mi tio -bueno su pero ya Dino's como lograste desmayara a haruka con un beso

hotaru:anda Dino's mama a michiru

michiru:ok pero solo yo lo puedo Usar al besa lo haruka tiene un punto debil Si muerdes con delicadesay lento su labio inferior esta activa un nervio q la hace desmayarse por eso siempre s desmaya

setsuna:oh q secreto

michiru:solo yo lo puedo Usar ok

setsuna y hotaru:ok

hasta aqui este cap hast la proxima


End file.
